Suberidai (Slide)
by Sui Felton
Summary: Aún podía escucharlos... No pasaba un sólo momento sin que aquellos gritos entusiastas llegaran a su mente. Esta es la historia de Sawamura Eiri y de su viaje en busca de la paz y tranquilidad que creía perdidas para siempre. !Eijun (Eiri) / Chris Miyuki/Eiri(Eijun)


Título: **Suberidai (Slide)**

Pairing/Characters: Chris+Miyuki/Eiri(Eijun) y en cierta forma Seidou+Eiri(Eijun)

Warnings: !Eijun = Eiri. Spoilers del manga (Ch. 185 y más). Sin betear. OOCness, creo…

Género: Romance / Drama / Canon divergence

Clasificación: PG-13 (por ahora wwwww)  
Disclaimer: _**Ace of Diamond**_ (ダイヤのA, _Daiya no A, [Daiya no __Ē__su]_, _Diamond's Ace_) es propiedad de Yuji Terajima, Kodansha, Madhouse, Production I.G y sus asociados. No gano nada con este escrito.

Autora: Sui (sui_tan)

* * *

**Suberidai (Slide)**

**I **

Aún podía escucharlos.

"_¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Sawamura!"_

No pasaba un sólo momento sin que aquellos gritos entusiastas llegaran a su mente.

"_¡Sólo un out!"_

"_¡Un out más para llegar a Koshien!(1)"_

"_¡Sawamura!"_

Eiri(2) mordió su labio inferior y finalmente abrió los ojos con cansancio, clavándolos con pesadumbre en el techo de su habitación. A un par de metros de su cama, Haruichi se encontraba durmiendo profunda y apaciblemente. Eiri la miró por unos instantes y sonrió, después giró su cuerpo hacia la pared y cerró los ojos una vez más.

El reloj de la habitación continuó con su tic tac, avanzando poco a poco, a casi nada de marcar la una de la mañana, y la pitcher era incapaz de escuchar más allá de aquellas voces que seguían repitiéndose sin cesar dentro de su cabeza.

"_¡Uno más! ¡Un out más para Koshien!"_

"_¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Podemos ganar!"_

Eiri se llevó una mano al pecho y se encogió sobre la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Esa sería una noche más sin poder dormir.

―No puedo respirar… ―murmuró con voz suave y agotada.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

La mañana llegó veloz y sin contratiempos. Los miembros del equipo de beisbol se encontraban en el comedor, la mayoría aún tallándose los ojos en un triste intento por mantenerse despiertos y otros comiendo lentamente, sin la premura del entrenamiento matutino.

Desde luego, todos se dieron cuenta de que los superiores de tercer año no se encontraban en sus sitios habituales, aunque nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo siquiera.

Haruichi se detuvo, con la charola de su desayuno aún en las manos, y miró por unos instantes el lugar en el que su hermano mayor solía tomar sus alimentos.

La chica suspiró y bajó ligeramente su mirada, suponía que Ryousuke y los demás superiores aún se encontraban lidiando con la pérdida sufrida a manos de Inashiro. Todos en el equipo se encontraban igual pero, desde luego, el impacto había sido mucho mayor para los de tercer año.

Aquel había sido su último partido.

Aquel partido había puesto punto final a sus sueños.

Haruichi sólo podía imaginar lo que su hermano y los demás debían estar sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

―Buenos días ―saludó con voz suave y educada mientras tomaba asiento frente a Furuya. El de cabello negro murmuró algo inaudible y asintió ligeramente, en señal de haberla escuchado, y continuó jugando con su comida distraídamente. Haruichi miró al pitcher por unos instantes y después sonrió. No era muy difícil adivinar en lo que estaba pensando―. Dime, Furuya-kun, ¿ya te han dado los resultados del análisis del partido?

Satoru parpadeó y finalmente alzó la mirada hacia la chica.

―Ayer por la tarde fui llamado a la oficina del entrenador ―murmuró, después frunció el ceño y aquella aura tan intensa que lo caracterizaba comenzó a rodearlo―. Comentaron algo acerca de mi control y resistencia física… pero en realidad yo sólo quiero subir al montículo y no dejar que me reemplacen de nuevo…

Haruichi soltó una risita, cosa que no inmutó en lo absoluto al otro muchacho.

―Ei-chan comentó anoche que la habían citado para hoy a medio día. Aparentemente, también llamaron a Nori-senpai para esa hora. Supongo que las citaron a ambas al mismo tiempo porque las dos participaron en las últimas entradas ―comentó la de cabello rosado, a pesar de que Furuya parecía no estarla escuchando.

Desde luego, la chica no pudo evitar percatarse que su compañera de habitación no se encontraba en el comedor en aquellos instantes, ya que normalmente siempre desayunaban juntas, y se preguntó si se encontraría practicando nuevamente a solas.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Eiri alzó la rodilla y respiró profundamente, después afirmó el agarre de la pelota que se encontraba en su mano izquierda y la arrojó con fuerza hacia la red. Haruno, quien se encontraba a unos pasos de ella, aplaudió un par de veces y finalmente se acercó, ofreciéndole una toalla.

―Te esfuerzas mucho, Eiri ―dijo la muchacha, extendiéndole una botella de agua también―. ¡No tenía idea de que entrenases a esta hora de la mañana!

Eiri tardó unos momentos en responder y después giró hacia la otra chica, sonriendo como siempre.

―¡Nunca está de más un poco de entrenamiento matutino! ―exclamó alegre, después tomó la toalla y comenzó a secar el sudor de su frente.

―Ahora entiendo por qué has avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo. ¡Estoy segura de que mejorarás aún más si sigues con el mismo entusiasmo! ¡Seguramente lograrás avanzar en las posiciones del equipo para el próximo torneo! ―la animó Haruno, aunque guardó silencio al ver como, por unos instantes, la mirada de la pitcher se nublaba con algo que no podía identificar pero que, sin lugar a dudas, le hacía sentir increíblemente extraña.

Eiri parpadeó y, al percatarse de la forma en la que la manager la estaba mirando, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―¡De eso no hay duda! ¡Muy pronto tomaré el lugar de Furuya y me convertiré en el As del equipo! ―exclamó Eiri con excesivo entusiasmo, para después comenzar con sus estiramientos habituales.

―S-Sí, desde luego ―contestó Haruno, un tanto desconcertada, después sonrió―. ¡Todas las chicas te estamos animando! Sólo no olvides que esforzarte demasiado no es bueno tampoco o harás que Chris-senpai se enfade de nuevo contigo ―agregó ella con tono ligero, tratando de recuperarse de aquella desconcertante atmosfera que las había rodeado de repente.

Haruno miró a la otra chica con atención durante varios minutos, en busca de aquella extraña sensación que la había asaltado hacía tan sólo unos instantes y se preguntó sí, al final, sólo se estaba imaginando cosas.

Horas más tarde, cuando se encontraban en medio de una de sus clases, comprobó que no era así, pues los ojos de Eiri se nublaron una vez más, esta vez por mucho más tiempo, y no pudo evitar morder sus labios con nerviosismo.

Tenía un horrible presentimiento, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de qué se trataba.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Eiri caminó hacia las oficinas del entrenador con pasos lentos, tratando de postergar su llegada lo más posible. Sus ojos se encontraban un tanto enrojecidos, marcados por sombras negras que eran una clara muestra del insomnio que había estado sufriendo desde hacía ya un par de noches.

―Supongo que deberé ponerme algo de maquillaje. Tendré que pedirle consejo a Wakana… ―murmuró para sí misma con cansancio mientras se miraba en el reflejo de una de las ventanas, luego continuó andando un poco más, para después detenerse al escuchar su nombre en la voz de uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

La chica se escondió de forma instintiva detrás de un pilar, después de todo, había estado evitando el cruzar camino con sus compañeros.

―¿Sawamura? ―preguntó un chico al que reconoció como a un miembro de primer año, como ella―. Supongo que ha mejorado algo desde que nos enlistamos en el equipo, pero igual eso no quita que sólo sea una chica tonta de campo que sólo sirve para hablar.

―Tienes razón. La verdad es que no entiendo por qué la eligieron para estar dentro de los miembros regulares, es evidente que no está lista para un cargo tan pesado. ¡Sólo hay que ver el desastre que provocó en el partido contra Inashiro! ―dijo otro muchacho, exasperado.

―¡La tonta sólo tenía que ponchar a uno más! ¡A uno! No me extrañaría que el entrenador llegase a sufrir las consecuencias de todo este fiasco, después de todo, él fue quien depositó su confianza en ella ―agregó un chico más.

―Vamos, vamos, no olvidemos que tan sólo se trata de una chica ―comentó otro joven, esta vez con tono burlón―. Después de todo no todas pueden ser un prodigio como Narumiya Mei o la hermana de Ryousuke-senpai ―después éste se echó a reír y los otros chicos que ahí se encontraban lo imitaron.

Eiri se llevó una mano al pecho y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. La última frase haciendo un eco constante dentro de su cabeza, mezclándose con todas aquellas exclamaciones que seguían atormentándola.

"_Después de todo no todas pueden ser un prodigio como Narumiya Mei…"_

―Eso lo sé mejor que nadie… ―dijo con voz temblorosa y casi inaudible, después giró sobre sus talones y chocó de frente con alguien―. Ah, lo lamento mucho ―se disculpó apresuradamente, y sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba, trató de alejarse.

―¿A dónde crees que vas, Sawamura? ―preguntó una voz bastante conocida. Eiri alzó la mirada y se encontró directamente con la mirada calculadora de Miyuki Kazuya―. Se supone que tú y Nori tienen una reunión con el entrenador, ¿lo olvidas? ―preguntó el cátcher mientras alzaba una ceja.

Eiri lo miró por unos instantes sin saber qué decir, las palabras simplemente se encontraban atoradas en su garganta. Ella sabía que, si hablaba, su voz se quebraría y terminaría llorando frente al cátcher.

El de segundo año la miró y después suspiró, ligeramente exasperado, luego la tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo, casi arrastrándola camino a la oficina del entrenador. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, y fue por eso mismo que la chica no pudo percatarse de la mirada amenazadora que se encontraba dibujada en el rostro del cátcher.

.

Kazuya había escuchado cada una de las palabras de aquellos chicos de primer año que, sin saber de lo que hablaban, se habían burlado de forma tan miserable de Sawamura Eiri. El cátcher podía entender hasta cierto punto que su frustración los llevara a decir cosas sin sentido, sin embargo, no podía tolerar que se desquitaran de tal forma con una de sus pitchers. Sobre con _ella_.

El chico sonrió, depredadoramente. Después tendría tiempo de solucionarlo por su cuenta, pues sabía que en aquel momento necesitaba que la chica a su lado se concentrara en otra cosa, pues se había dado cuenta del estado tan frágil y vulnerable en el que se encontraba, aunque ella tratase de ocultarlo.

.

Miyuki tocó a la puerta de la oficina y esperó. Eiri se movió, incomoda en su lugar, y trató de liberar su mano, lo que sólo provocó que el cátcher la sostuviera con mayor firmeza.

―C-Creo que ya puedes soltarme ―murmuró la chica, un poco ruborizada y aún intentando zafarse.

―¿Por qué? No tienes por qué ser tan tímida, Sawamura… ―dijo Kazuya con tono burlón, divertido al ver la forma en que se le subían los colores al rostro de la pitcher.

Eiri estaba por gritarle, como siempre, pero se detuvo al ver cómo se abría la puerta. Frente a ellos se encontraba Chris, quien los estudió a ambos y, al notar que sus manos se encontraban unidas, frunció ligeramente el ceño.

―Llegan tarde ―dijo el de tercer año sin emoción, después se hizo a un lado y esperó a que los otros finalmente entraran.

―Lo siento, Chris-senpai ―se disculpó Eiri, avergonzada. La chica ignoraba que su mentor también se encontraba invocado en aquella junta.

Chris no contestó y, en su lugar, le ofreció un asiento junto a Nori, quien ya se encontraba sentada frente al entrenador.

Kataoka Tesshin se encontraba mirando por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus asistentes no se encontraban ahí por el momento, lo cual le parecía curioso a la chica de primer año.

Eiri miró desconcertada a Nori-senpai, quien lucía tan sólo un tanto menos nerviosa que ella y esperó. Los segundos le parecieron eternos y, finalmente, cuando pensó que no podría soportar un minuto más de silencio, el entrenador finalmente habló.

―Esta será mi última semana como su entrenador ―dijo el hombre con voz firme.

Eiri lo miró atónita, sin saber qué decir. Nori se encontraba en un estado similar. Chris y Kazuya, por su parte, se encontraban en silencio y con semblante solemne, aparentemente ellos ya habían sido informados.

―P-Pero… entrenador… ―Eiri trató de hablar, pero le fue imposible formular una frase coherente.

Ese no fue el caso de Nori.

―¿Fue por el resultado del partido? ¿Lo están despidiendo? ―preguntó la chica mayor con ansiedad. La culpabilidad se encontraba palpable en su rostro.

El hombre suspiró y después sonrió ligeramente.

―Esta decisión no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, así que no deben preocuparse. Esto ha sido decidido por el bien del equipo, por lo que les pido a ambas de su cooperación. Es importante que aprendan de estas experiencias, pues sólo así podrán crecer como jugadoras ―la mirada de Kataoka se posó sobre Eiri por unos instantes y después continuó―. Como ambas han podido comprobar, este deporte sigue siendo, en su mayoría, controlado por hombres. Sin embargo, su participación en el torneo ha demostrado que el permitir el ingreso de mujeres dentro de Seidou no ha sido, en lo absoluto, un error. Ustedes dos y Kominato Haruichi han sido un invaluable apoyo para los miembros regulares, así que deben de sentirse orgullosas por ello ―la sonrisa del hombre se extendió un poco más y prosiguió―.. Igualmente, las jóvenes que decidieron poner su confianza en mí y tomaron el valor de enlistarse en el equipo tienen todo mi respeto y agradecimiento.

―C-Creí que esto sólo se trataba de llamarnos la atención por lo del partido… ―dijo Nori con voz quebrada y después se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de controlarse para así no llorar.

―Eso también ―comentó el entrenador con tono ligero, después guardó silencio y espero a que las dos chicas lograran asimilar las noticias.

Eiri, por su parte, seguía incapaz de formular palabra alguna. El shock aún se encontraba evidente en su rostro.

¿De qué se trataba aquello? ¿Era alguna clase de broma? ¿El entrenador se marchaba? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué?

La chica se preguntó muchas cosas a la vez, incapaz de procesar todo aquello. Luego llegaron a su mente aquellas palabras que había escuchado hacia tan sólo unos minutos:

"_¡La tonta sólo tenía que ponchar a uno más! ¡A uno! No me extrañaría que el entrenador llegase a sufrir las consecuencias de todo este fiasco, después de todo, él fue quien depositó su confianza en ella."_

Eiri se llevó una mano a la frente y bajó el rostro, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer su rostro. Esa no era la primera vez que escuchaba un comentario similar. Los mensajes escondidos dentro de su casillero y mochila sólo confirmaban lo que, al parecer, no sólo pensaban algunos miembros del equipo, si no mucha gente dentro de la escuela.

"_¡Perdimos por tu culpa!"_

"_¡No sirves para nada!"_

"_¡Estúpida!"_

"_¡Desaparece!"_

Al final todo era su culpa. Todo aquello que estaba sucediendo era culpa suya porque no era lo suficientemente buena. Era cierto que ella sólo era buena para hablar, pues había tenido la oportunidad de probarse a sí misma y había fallado de forma monumental.

Chris y Miyuki observaron en silencio como las chicas continuaban llorando. Ambos tratando de mantenerse al margen. Si bien era cierto que aquella reunión era para realizar un análisis del desempeño de las pitchers durante el partido, también era cierto que las dos chicas necesitaban escuchar aquella noticia de parte del entrenador, pues si lo llegaban a saber por otra fuente, podrían llegar a mal interpretarlo, lo cual sólo podría llevar al desastre.

Ambos ignoraban, desde luego, que una de ellas ya había sido llevada por aquel camino.

Por eso fue que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de prevenir lo que estaba por ocurrir, pues el desastre comenzó a manifestarse en el preciso instante en el que Sawamura Eiri cayó inconsciente al salir de aquella oficina.

TBC…

* * *

- Koshien: estadio construido para albergar los torneos nacionales de béisbol de los torneos escolares. Koshien es mencionado en muchas series/mangas/animes relacionados con el beisbol.

- Eiri es un nombre de origen japonés y es usado, en su mayoría, por los japoneses, aunque también es utilizado en otras partes del mundo. Eiri significa "Cristal" y "Villa".

...

*Sui deja este escrito y sale corriendo hacia otro lado.*

*Sui también pide disculpas, pues hace como un año que no escribe y no tiene idea de si esto es lo suficientemente bueno o no.*

*Sui agradece a todos aquellos quienes se han molestado en leer esto.*

*¡A Sui también le gustan los reviews! Pero igual no los pide por vergüenza.*


End file.
